Bring on the Rain
by CherryBlossom16
Summary: Rika's life was changed the night she performed magic she never knew she had.She off to Hogwarts and joins the 6th years.But people are getting nearly killed-and anyone could be the attacker. When Harry & Rika find out who, they can't believe it- or the s
1. Changes to a Not So Easy Life

Title Chapter One: Changes to A Not-So Easy Life  
  
"Well, here we go again. Another great day at home," a girl stated sarcastically. She had short brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Right now she was lying on her bed wearing shorts and a red t-shirt. "RIKA!" she heard someone scream. She sighed and got up and walks downstairs into the hallway. "Yes?" she asked when she arrived in the kitchen. Her stepmother turned to her with the usual expression she had for Rika- anger. "WHAT did I tell you yesterday?" she asked in a bitter tone. "You told me a lot of things," Rika replied simply. "I specifically told you to watch where you walk when you prance around the house. But did you listen? NO!" "What do you mean? I didn't do anything," she replied, puzzled. "Don't be stupid! You know very well what I'm talking about- look at this!" her stepmother yelled. She stepped aside to reveal all but 2 of the china cups her father had given her stepmother for their marriage wrecked on the floor. Rika stared at the mess. "My dream," she thought numbly. "I didn't do that! Samantha did!" she protested. "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME IT ON MY DAUGHTER!" Alicia roared, smacking Rika's face. Rika jumped back and slipped on some water that had been spilt. She fell backward, knocking her head on the wall. "Get up!" Alicia yelled again. She couldn't- it was to dizzy. All of the sudden she felt something pulling her shirt and realize Alicia was yanking her to her feet. She stumbled a little, but regained focus after a few seconds. "Now clean it up, then go to your room! You will not have any lunch or dinner," her step mom spat. Rika grabbed a broom and swept all of the glass into a pile. Then she kneeled down to sweep it into the dustbin. But there was a piece on the handle she didn't notice, and as the consequence her finger was cut open. Ruby-red blood began to seep out of her finger. As she began to examin it, Alicia, who was washing dishes, thought she had stopped. Creeping out behind her, she screamed "I told you to hurry!" She grabbed the broom and used the pole part to slam it on Rika's shoulder. She yelped and jumped, spilling the glass partially back out of the dustbin. Alicia yanked her up by the back of her collar and said coldly "Just go to your room. I can't stand to see your retched face any longer." Rika ran down the hall and up the stairs into her small yet nice sized bedroom. She locked the door and walked over to her dresser to open a drawer and pull out a box on band aids. Her real mother had died when Rika was only 3. In only a month, her father married her mother's sister, Alicia. Alicia had Samantha when Rika was 6, and ever since then Alicia hated Rika because she "reminded her of her sister". About the dreams, she started having them when she was around 11. They were basically dreams about the future- usually the next day. The previous night she had a dream about her stepsister, Samantha, breaking all the china purposely while Alicia was out. Rika sighed and fell on her bed. Her father never knew how Alicia treated her. He was either at work out out-of-town for work. He had left 3 days ago for a trip to California, and wasn't coming home till tomorrow. She closed her eyes and thought, "Mom, why did you have to leave me?" Rika soon fell asleep with slight tears in her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- Only a few hours later, she was woken up by the sound of pounding on the door. "RIKA!" She jumped and sat up, startled. "What?" She called, rubbing her eyes. "Get out here! Samantha and her friend are coming over soon and I need your help making dinner." Rika waited until the footsteps died out till she got out of bed and crossed her room. Unlocking it, she stepped out into the hallway and once again headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once she got there, she saw Alicia standing by the stove reading a box. "Oh, good." Alicia said when she noticed her. "Hasten to fill those glasses with ice. Then pour the soda, which is on the counter." Rika strolled over by the fridge where two tall, blue and white cups stood. She had just filled the first one with ice when two other girls came in the room. One had long, blond hair and the other had short, curly red hair. "And that's basically it," the blond girl said, gesturing. That was Samantha. The other girl must be her friend.  
Friends- one more thing Rika envy's in relation to her stepsister. Alicia made sure that Rika by no means had any friends- and because of that, she was home schooled. "Oh yes," Samantha added, now spotting Rika, "that is my stepsister, Rika." She made certain to stress the "step" part. "Rika," she continued, "this is my friend, Anita." "Hi," Rika greeted, putting on a fake smile. "You want to stay away from her. She's a weirdo," Samantha whispered, but making sure Rika heard. She got so irritated at this that she just about spilled the second soda. "Samantha! Anita! How wonderful to see you," Alicia greeted, smiling a certain smile that made Rika sick. Smiles just didn't suit her. As Anita and Alicia began to chat, Rika picked up the cups and began walking over to the table. As she passed by the group, Samantha stuck her foot out. She faltered and fell, spilling the cups and its contents all over the floor. Samantha gasped. "Mother! Rika spilt out drinks!" Alicia's cold eyes snapped to where Rika was lying on the floor, half wet with soda. "Girls," Alicia said in an even pitch, "why don't you go upstairs while we clean this up?" "Sure mom! Come on, Anita, lets go put your stuff in my room!" Samantha exclaimed in a cheery voice. The two girls walked in front of Rika, and Samantha smirked and whispered "nice going." She muttered something and began to collect all the cubes of ice. Only too soon did she hear feet stomping up behind her and felt pain on the back of her head. "You just embarrassed me and your sister," Alicia said fiercely, "now clean this up and do it again, then go to your room. I can't stand to see you anymore." "Thanks, I love you too" Rika thought sarcastically as she soaked the soda up with a towel.  
  
About 5 minutes later the soda was cleaned up and Rika was setting two new cups of soda on the table.  
  
She turned around to leave when Alicia mentioned, "you're just akin to your mother- a gauche, grimy little distasteful child who doesn't heed about others."  
  
She froze and spun around as anger rose inside her.  
  
"Oh, astonished are you? Yes, your mother was insolently the snob. Little dork was always prancing around the house as if she owned it, the little-"  
  
Alicia wasn't able to finish that sentence because all the sudden she was surrounded by a blue glow and she was lifted off the ground.  
  
Rika heard someone scream, but she didn't care. Her eyes were fixed on Alicia.  
  
"You may insult me," Rika spoke coldly, but quietly, "but you can NEVER insult my mother!"  
  
There was a crash and another scream.  
  
Rika was snapped out of her trance-like state. She glimpsed at her hands. They were- no, here whole body, had a blue aurora.  
  
"What have you done!" she heard Samantha shriek. That's when Rika noticed what she had done.  
  
The window was broken and glass lay on the outside in the yard. Alicia was lying on the grass unconscious.  
  
Rika gasped. She had done that??  
  
She pushed past Samantha and Anita and ran upstairs. After throwing some clothes and things into her backpack, she ran back down and stopped at the door to put her shoes on.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Samantha yelled from the other end of the hallway. "The police are on their way! There's kill you for this!"  
  
That's when Rika really got nervous. She ran out the door and onto the street, not bothering to shut it behind her. She ran and ran down the streets even though on shoe was half on.  
  
"I have to get out of here! I have to leave this place- please, anywhere but here!" she pleaded in her mind.  
  
All the sudden the scene around her began to melt. She felt as if she was being swept off her feet. She was leaving her home in Groveland, Florida. At least for now.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Did you like it? I have a coupe other chapters written but I haven't typed them yet. PLEASE review! This is gonna be a really good story, promise! And if you have any ideas for a different title (I made this so I could post it) or any ideas at all send them to Chrystal21@msn.com. Thanks! Here's a preview of chapter 2:  
  
Preview of Chapter 2: Goodbye America, Hello England  
  
Rika opened her eyes and blinked. She was definitely not in any place she'd been to- she wasn't even sure if she was in America!  
  
"Where is the world.?" she whispered.  
  
"Why hello dear! What are you doing here at such a time?" a voice asked behind her.  
  
Rika jumped off the floor and spun around. There stood.. 


	2. Goodbye America, Hello England

Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter 2: Goodbye America, Hello England  
  
Spinning- everything was spinning. Rika began to feel sick so she closed her eyes to help. But only a few seconds later her feet hit the hard ground and she fell on her knees. She opened her eyes and blinked. This was definitely not a place she'd been to before- she wasn't sure if she was even in America! "Where in the world.?" she whispered. "Why hello dear! What are you doing out here at this time of night?" a voice called. Rika jumped off the ground and whirled around. There stood a lady who looked about her early 40's. She was wearing a pale blue dress that was down to her ankles, and had thin glasses that reflected her green eyes. "I suppose you came here to stay the night? Then come on in, we'll have to get you signed in." Rika stepped inside to two-story building. There were 3 chairs standing in various places on the hardwood floor. A fire was burning in the fireplace near where a tall desk stood. The lady walked over behind the desk and gestured her to come over. So she walked over, still dazed. The lady smiled as she pulled out some papers. "What's your name?" she asked. "Rika Matthews" she replied. That's when she noticed a sign hanging on the wall.  
The Night Owl  
  
"This must be a place for people to stay- like a hotel" Rika thought. "Age?" the lady asked again. "Sixteen" she answered, a little happier. At least she was away from her mother and sister- er, step mother and sister. "No adults with you? Oh dear. Well, since it's near the beginning of the school year, I'll let you stay." She sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. Now- this may seem kinda strange to you, but what city am I in?" "Why, you're in London! Have you never been here before?" the lady asked, smiling. Rika looked shocked. "I'm in London?" she thought. "Now, you need to get to bed! It's almost midnight you know. Here's your key- you'll be in room number 16, upstairs on the left. Don't worry- everything is clean. Off you go." The lady shooed. Rika walked upstairs and found door number 16. She opened it, and stepped inside to observe it. This room had blue walls with blue and white furniture. She quickly changed into her nightclothes that she had luckily grabbed from her room back at home. She got in the bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning For once in her life, Rika woke up to the sunshine shining brightly through her window and the birds chirping outside. A knock was heard on the door as soon as she finished getting dressed. Today she was wearing jeans and a red short-sleeved shirt. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened it to reveal the lady she had met last night. "Good morning," she greeted cheerfully. "Good morning," Rika replied. "Just to let you know, breakfast is being served downstairs. You can come down at any time," the lady informed. "Oh yes- you can call me Miss Karita," she added. "Thank you, Miss Karita. I'll just follow you then," Rika reposted. "Fine with me! Some of the other guests are already down there," said Miss Karita as they walked downstairs. When Rika finally hit the last step, she looked stunned. The bottom floor was barely anything like it was last night. The walls were painted gray and there were over 10 chairs and tables around the room. But the thing that surprised Rika the most was the people. They were all dressed in robes. Most of them were black, but some were other colors such as blue, magenta, red, and green. "What are these people wearing?" she asked herself, puzzled. "Well come on dear, let's get you some food." She followed Miss Karita over to a long, rectangular table that food she never seen before. "These England people sure eat some funky stuff." She muttered. She got a plate fool of various foods and found a table by herself in the corner. She sat down and watched people go in and out while drinking her pumpkin juice, which wasn't that bad. When she was almost finished, Miss Karita walked over to her table. "Here you go dear. You have some mail," she informed while dropping 2 envelopes on the end of the table and hurrying away. "Mail?" Rika asked out loud, confused. She picked up the 1st one. It was addressed:  
Rika Matthews  
The Night Owl  
Room 16, London England "Who in the world?" she asked no one in particular. Rika opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment paper. It read: Dear Miss Matthews, You have been accepted to go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find all of the items you will need attached on the other paper. Please come to Kings Cross, Platform 9 and ¾ on September 1st. The train leaves at exactly 11:00 AM. You will be joining the 6th years.  
  
Professor McGonagall, "What kind of joke is this? Witchcraft? I'm not a witch," Rika rebuked aloud. "Maybe this next letter will make more sense." She opened the envelope. Not a chance. Dear Miss Rika, I know you must be puzzled at all of this sudden news. You are indeed a witch. I would much rather talk to you in person incase this letter is intercepted. Please come to school with all your supplies and I will be very happy to inform you about everything, even your mother's past. I hope to see you September 1st.  
-Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster "My- my mother? How does this dude know about my mother?" Rika asked, bewildered. She sighed. "I guess there's only one way to find out. I'll go to this school called Hogwarts and see what this is all about. At least I'm not going home!" she added on a happier note. She gathered her things and walked back upstairs to her room, reading the list of things she needed to get.  
  
In a dark forest, hundreds of miles away "Oh yes, Miss Rika. This defiantly won't be an ordinary year for you. But it will also be your last."  
  
Did you like it? I just realized it was kinda short, sorry! PLEASE review! The 3rd chapter is gonna be better! I'm introducing each of the trio (Harry, Ron, Hermione) one by one. So try and guess which one is coming in chapter 3! See ya. 


End file.
